Nightmares
by LoyalAsAViking
Summary: Raven had and needed nothing but fear until a cage fight changed her life. One look was all it took for her to stay by his side; she didnt know why she craved his company and chalks it up to him being able to hold back her mutation. Will they find love or will the fears be to strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

Logan leaned against the bar, the half empty beer pressed against his lips as he smiled to the hooker across the room. Her sultry smile was the first thing that caught his eye, plump lips painted ruby red, followed by the reveling short dress she wore showing more than enough leg. It was cold tonight in the secluded Canadian wilderness and he could use a body to warm his bed.

"So, you staying for the fights?" Her high pitched voice asked, as she attempted to not stagger across the small space between them. Her mismatched fingernails sliding up his leg resting on his thigh.

"Fights? In this small town?" The thought of getting to let go of some of his pent up aggression made smile. His beast would love a chance to get out of its cage, he had been trapped for far to long.

"We may be a small town but… we have plenty of ways to make a newcomer like yourself feel welcome." She replied her lips inches away from his ear. " The name is Ruby by the way. What's yours?" Her right hand fiddled with his collar.

All thoughts of replying left him as the smell of peppermints and rain wafted over him, making the beast inside him stop beating against it's cage for the first time. Forgetting about the hooker at his arm Logan's eyes and nose searched the crowded bar for the source. His animal howled in frustration as the intoxication smell was over taken by the musky leather smell of the hooker. Without another look at 'Ruby' Logan grabbed his beer and left the bar, making his way though the sea of people to try and sniff out the rain once again.

"Watch were you're going shit head." A burly man called from across the room, his voice booming over the loud speakers. "You made me spill my drink. You going to buy me a new one or am I going to have to take my payment in another way?" Logan chose to ignore the confrontation behind him, trying his best to focus on the job at hand.

As he rounded the corner towards the bathrooms the smell hit him once again, stronger this time, sweeter even. His animal urging him to step into the woman's bathroom, find the source of the smell and to dominate it.

_Make it ours!_

Instead he leaned against the opposite wall and waited for it to come to him. It would have to come out sooner or later and Logan had nowhere else to be.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. Still the smell of rain and peppermint remained in the bathroom. Logan's animal was becoming harder and harder to refuse, his impatience growing. He kept insisting over and over again that the source belonged to them. His feral, Wolverine, was pushing against the surface coming closer and closer to taking over.

"FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE FIGHTS BEGIN EVERYBODY! ALL FIGHTERS TO THE CAGE!" The speakers around the bar echoed.

The bathroom door opened almost instantly, rain and peppermint hit him like a truck, his knees momentarily losing feeling, his palms began to sweat and his heart started pounding against his ribs. The animal inside him howled, panting, and once again settled; waiting to see what came out of the door.

The world stopped. Nothing mattered anymore but her. Her dyed bright red hair pulled back into tight ponytail black roots matched the perfect arches of her eyebrows. Her green eyes were quickly hidden by a thick pair of sunglasses, Logan briefly wondered why she needed them when it was so dim in the small bar. Logan's mouth went dry as a small snarl formed on her lump lips as some drunk broad rammed into her shoulder and into the bathroom causing the woman in front of him to drop her black padded jacket on the floor.

"Fucking people and their lack of fucking manors." She growled kicking the closed door with her dirty combat boot. Logan reached out to grab her jacket before he knew what he was doing and had to resist bring it to his nose.

"FIGHTERS! LAST CALL TO THE CAGE!"

The woman turned on her heel and took her jacket from his hands without missing a beat. The small smile she gave him shook him up more than he wanted to admit.

"Thank ya hun." She called jogging out to the main part of the bar giving him ther perfect view of her tight jean covered ass.

_She is ours!_ His animal growled and for what was another first, he agreed.

-

Raven threw her now useless phone against the passenger seat. Her jeep, the piece of shit she had bought at the low price of actually stolen, had finally broken down outside of some unknown Canadian town, her phone had just enough power to call AAA. The bad part? AAA wasn't able to help he because she was out of the States, instead they took her location and would be sending a tow truck to take her and her Jeep to the nearest mechanic, unfortunately that meant waiting 30 minutes in what she was very sure was the start of a blizzard without any heat making her regret the decision to wear the thin black thermal with her black skinny jeans.

A lot of people who have been freaking out having to sit in the middle of nowhere, in the dead of night with a dead car but fear was something Raven was more than familiar with and it wasn't something she felt, awake anyways. Instead she huddled into her fluffy jacket and starred out into the darkness and wondered what lurked in its shadow; curious but never afraid.

Two hours and thirty minutes later Raven was struck dumb. The over weight and stained covered man that had towed her and her Jeep to his garage had told her he would fix her Jeep... for 300 dollars. She had 50 dollars to her name not counting the scattered change on her floorboards.

"Is there anyway you could make that lower?" She asked as she leaned against the far wall in the mans office.

"If you're looking for a little bit of money I might have something in mind. A woman of your … talents would do really well." Raven nearly puked as he started to unbutton his grease stained pants.

"My talents?" She whispered, "If you say so." Raven took of her sunglasses, something that had become a large part of her life at a young age, as the large man came forward a large smile on his face.

It took one quick look in the mans eyes for her mutation to take hold. Less then the time it took to blink she knew his darkest fears; the ones he kept hidden so deep within himself that even he had forgotten, it all flashed before her eyes. This was her mutation; eye contact with any person, even on for a split second and Raven would know your fears. Is was like a small picture show inside her head, flashes of the things that kept you up at night; or that haunt you during the day. Her mutation gave her the power to use that fear any time she wanted; to project it around you, to change what you seen to her will and if she wanted she could and sometimes she has scared people to death. That was why she was a class 5. Because she controlled it, because it was a conscience decision to drive you insane, to push you to the point where the only out you see is suicide.

This asshole, Ted, his biggest fear was one she had seen a million times before and it was one of the most fun. The dark, he was afraid of the dark and the things that hid there.

It took her barely any time at all to come up with a situation where she could scare the pig faced man, but not drive him insane. It started out slow at first; the slight blinking of the lights coupled with a far away giggle. Raven learned a long time ago the creepiest thing on this earth was also the most safe guarded, children. A little bump and crash coming from the garage had the mans heartbeat raging in his chest.

"Who's there?" He asked taking a timid step towards the door. The popping of the light bulb hanging in the far corner caused the man to let out a startled scream the childish giggle that came after had him shaking.

"You, woman. Go out there and … and get me those..." He started but was cut off by the only other light outside the small office bursting and sending sparks in the darkness. Again the childish giggle rang though the air turning deeper and darker as the sound of crashing and banging got louder. Buckets and tools were flying at the windows till they was a pleading whimper coming from the man as he was rooted on the spot unable to take his eyes off the darkness before him.

Maybe Raven was playing it a bit to strong and maybe she had been watching to much tv in those cheap motels but when the decaying hands reached from the darkness and self across the office floor Ted fell to the ground clutching his chest.

Instantly the room went back to its former self causing Raven to run over to the man. The only ways to stop her projections were for her to pull it back or for the person she pushed it on to die; and Raven hadn't fucking stopped projecting.

"FUCK!" She scram kicking the dead man. "Who the fuck is going to fix my ride now?" Fuming she grabbed her jacket off the disorganized desk and put it on. She hadn't meant to go so far; it had been a long time since she got caught up in a projection and she had no one to blame but herself. Stepping outside she put her sunglasses back on. It may be dark outside but it was a force of habit.

It took damn near twenty freezing minutes but Raven had made it. The Rusty Nail's neon flashed bright against the white wasteland around it. Cold and prickly fingers tightened around the doorknob aching as she forced them to bend and twist but finally the oversized door opened pouring out a burst of warm air. Raven welcomed it wholeheartedly not even minding that it smelled of stale beer and sweat.

Back in the states if you wanted to find a decent and cheap mechanic you would always find one in a bar. Guys with no job looking for a little extra cash drunk as fuck, they were perfect for the job.

"Excuse me, you know anyone that could fix a 2009 Ford Jeep Wrangler and could use a little extra cash?" She asked the bartender after ordering a shot of tequila.

"There's a guy who just came in yesterday, the out of town type. If he comes by to get another drink ill send him your way." He said taking her money and placing a shot down in front of her.

Raven stayed at the bar for awhile trying to keep her head down, her sunglasses helped to slow her mutation from absorbing everyone's fears but it didn't really stop it and soon sitting there became to much. It was like her skin was itching, like she needed to look up and to _learn. _

Soon it became to much for her and she ended up hurrying to the bathroom. Once inside though she couldn't help the tremors that went through her bones, the protest of her mutation; she could almost hear its anger in her ears, but no; her mutation wasn't alive, it wasn't aware like the feral mutants, her mutation was an addiction.

There was nothing like it, to _feel_ someone's fear, the adrenalin that pumps through their veins as they try to make sense of what is in front of them. She could feel it only when she projected; nothing surprised her other wise, nothing got her blood pumping or her heart racing anymore. It was an emptiness that her mutation filled.

Slowly the shacking calmed and the need to project lessened. Raven looked in the mirror and watched as her pupils flexed; constricting with each breath in and dilating as she let it out. Over and over again until she got control over her mutation. She didn't know how long she stood there only concentrating on the need to calm down.

"FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE FIGHTS BEGIN EVERYBODY! ALL FIGHTERS TO THE CAGE!" The bartenders voice echoed around the small bathroom.

Fighting was exactly what she needed right now. Most bar fights had a cash price, easy almost legal money. Taking off her jacket she straightened herself up and was out the door.

"Fucking bitch." Some blonde skank had knocked into her as soon as she opened the door sending her off balance and her jacket to the ground.

"Fucking people and their lack of fucking manors." She growled kicking the closed door with her dirty combat boot. She could feel her mutation sliding into the woman's head, she didn't need to know her deepest fear to scare her.

"FIGHTERS! LAST CALL TO THE CAGE!"

Raven pulled her mutation back feeling it snap back into place inside her own mind, turning around to gather her jacket her blood warmed a bit at the man in front of her. Everything about he was powerful and she knew instantly her was a mutant, a feral mutant.

"Thank ya hun." She smiled grabbing her jacket and taking off for the stage. 

**Ok everyone, so this is the first chapter. Though it is more like an introduction, I am currently writing the next chapter which should be up before to long. Im also writing for my Walking Dead fic though I am at a bit of a pause there. Let me know what you think so far and if you are interested in pre-reading for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before getting this chapter rollin' I wanna thank ****EmilieCW-DXfan0119**** for being my brand new beta, Thank you so much. Also I am switching the writing style up a bit to make it seem more personal. Thank you for your time and attention. **

**Chapter2**

**Raven**

My mutation hummed beneath my skin, constantly reminding me of it's need. There were so many people in this small bar, packed together like sardines, pushing and pulling against each other trying to get a better look at the makeshift fighting ring. For every person I passed, I had to fight with myself not to project, to not cave into my cravings.

I wanted to fight, I wanted to let my gift influence the men on the stage as I let out all my aggression out, hit after hit, but the longer I stood there, the more I came to realize that if I let it go right now, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. It wouldn't stop with the men on the stage; slowly I would push myself into every mind in the bar. I would kill every single one of them.

"You ok?" A small hand wrapped around my elbow tugging my arm towards the bar. "Sometimes small spaces make me uneasy too."

"What?" I couldn't help but sound stupid as I had no clue what she was talking about. "Aren't you too young to be in a bar?" She couldn't be no more than sixteen years old. Where the fuck were her parents?

"You were just standing there looking like you wanted to either kill everybody or run. I don't know which one, so I thought it best to get you out of the middle of everything. You can have my water, it's the only thing I'm allowed to order here and trust me I've had enough." It was hard keeping track of what she was talking about, she talked so damn fast that I had to literally keep my eyes on her mouth the whole time.

"You're a little far from home." I couldn't help but say. I had the feeling that my conversation skills weren't making a good first impression. "Mississippi is a long way down kid."

"How'd you know?" Her brown eyes filled with excitement as she leaned in closer.

"I'm from Tennessee. During the early days of the mutation, a lot of us moved farther down south. Figured that's where voodoo was and we're as close to dark magic as you can get." I hadn't known how good a drink of water would be. Quickly I chugged the glass, not having the control to stop myself.

"You...You're a mutant." She asked looking at me like I was some damned prize. "I only met one other, he don't talk much though."

"Mutant and proud." I recited the familiar phrase an old friend had drilled into my head. She took me in when I had no place to go, kept me fed, taught me how to fight and to control my power... how to control myself.

"My name's Rogue." She held out her gloved hand, an eager smile on her face. "It's just a hand."

"Raven." I gave in, rolling my eyes at her childish enthusiasm.

"That some kinda code name?" She asked ordering another water then setting the glass full to the brim in front of me. "Do you turn into a bird or something?"

I just stared at her, one of the reasons I didn't stay down south was because everyone was so damn nosy. Instead of replying I just drank my water, slower this time, enjoying the way it slid down my throat.

"You got a place to stay tonight?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too damn much?" I growled trying to intimidate the child in front of me.

"Logan tells me all the time." She laughed at me, the kid fucking laughed. I wanted nothing more than to scare the shit out of her. Have her running back to her mom and dad, but I didn't. Instead, I sat there half listening as she went on and on about her Canadian adventures and how thankful she was to have found this Logan fellow.

"Too young to date." I grumbled watching the pictures flash on the muted television and again the girl laughed at me. "I never knew I was so damn hilarious."

She sobered up almost instantly and at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that Logan's old enough to be my dad, maybe even both of our dads."

"No." I answered

"Uh… what?"

"I don't have anywhere to stay tonight and my jeep is at the garage down the road." I never liked taking hand outs, it just isn't who I was, but I couldn't stay the night in the bar and I wasn't about to go back to that shop until I absolutely had to.

"Great!" Rogue giggled her gloved hand hovering over my own like she wanted to touch me, until she changed her mind and set it in her lap. "I'm so excited! I'm going to have a mutant sleepover!" The girl was borderline yelling.

It took less than a minute for the crowd to become completely silent, the only sound coming from the cage as the feral and some hairy motherfucker were beating the shit out of each other.

"You freaks need to get out of my bar. NOW!" The bartender yelled, pointing his gun between me and Rogue. The young girl's face had turned ashen as she stumbled out of her chair.

"I just..." The sound of him cocking his gun shut off any reply Rogue had tried to make.

Quickly, I grabbed my jacket and shoved it in the girl's arms while at the same time forcing her to stand behind me.

"You're gonna want to put that down mister, I won't ask you twice. We'll leave but not when I think you're gonna shoot us in the back." Slowly I took off my glasses and put them in the trembling girl's hand, my eyes never leaving the bartender's. Quick flashes stretched across my vision, I needed to calm him down, not scare him into pulling the trigger.

Slowly the man lowered his gun, nodding his head as I started backing Rouge through the crowd until I felt resistance.

"Hold on now! We can't just let them go, who knows what they'll do out there!" Some woman yelled, followed by a choir of agreement. Gripping the girl's arms, I pulled her in front of me.

"Whatever you hear, whatever you see just remember that none of it is real ok? Just hold onto me." I whispered in her ear, hiding her face in my chest. "Just remember, none of it is real."

I took one last look around, pushing my gift into every able mind before I caught sight of the feral man from before. Large metal claws sticking out of his hands as he made his way towards us. I wanted to warn him somehow give him time to escape the oncoming storm but he was too far away for me to explain, too far away for me to protect.

Dropping Rogue and myself to our knees, I unleashed my mutation, pushing it to it's limit and attempted the largest connected projection in my life so far.

I started with darkness, pure darkness. It has always been my favourite; take away a person's ability to see and almost instantly, they being to panic. Rogue's grip on me tightened as she buried her head against my chest.

Next came the screaming, horrible torture begging cries of mercy, the scent of old blood and the dark, maniacal laughter that sends chills crawling down the spine, I pushed the smell of rot harder till it even made me queasy. Then, I created the most sinister, demonic laughter I could muster.

Then came the fire, shooting from opened gaps in the floor burning and scorching the air. There was no longer a ceiling, only a red sky and demons flying through the air.

"Remember Rogue none of this is real." I whispered once again, wrapping my arms tighter around the whimpering child.

Looking around, I watched as people rolled around on the floor desperate to put out the fire that wasn't even there. Some laid on the floor unmoving and others had dropped to their knees, praying for salvation. My eyes were instantly drawn to the feral man as he struggled to keep moving toward us. His claws were now nowhere to be seen. He didn't seem too worried about the flames. He didn't seem scared of the fact that he had somehow been instantly transported to hell.

Still the man made his way towards us, his eyes glued to my own and for the first time in my life I couldn't see his fears. I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of the man in front of me. The longer I stared at him, the less I wanted to look away. It hadn't taken him long to reach Rogue and me, his eyes never once left my own and not once did I see an ounce of fear in them.

His chest rumbled. I couldn't hear the sound it made only see the way it vibrated under his shirt. A large hand rose to my face, gently running his thumb across my lips. When he pulled back, blood covered his thumb. I noticed for the first time the red hot pain that spread across my head.

Rogue whimpered again against my chest, breaking whatever had gone on between the feral man and myself. Pulling her tighter against my chest, I attempted to pull us both to our feet and with no help from the scared girl in my arms, we fell back to the floor.

"Would you please take her outside?" I asked the feral man in front of me. I didn't know why I trusted him with the girl's life when everything about him screamed danger. "Once you get out that door, everything will be back to normal. None of this is real."

The feral man only nodded, taking the girl up in his arms and standing in front of me. I didn't understand what he wanted at first; his hand stretched out towards me, his eyes pleading. The pain in my head was becoming increasingly harder to ignore as my mutation took it upon itself to change the projection every couple of moments, becoming more and more elaborated. I was loosing control.

"Give me your hand." He growled when I remained sitting at his feet and without giving it much thought, I placed my hand in his.

He was strong; he was already carrying Rogue when he lifted me off the ground and pressed me tightly into his side and carried us out the door. As he walked further away from the bar, I felt my mutation snap back into it's place in my head.

"Oh Rogue! Are you ok?" I asked when the feral let us down on our feet as he still kept his arms wrapped protectively around us. "I didn't mean to loose control like that."

The young girl just stared at me and I was almost relieved when images of people touching her skin flashed in front of my eyes. For a moment, staring at the man at my side, I thought my mutation had stopped working. Maybe the projections had been too hard for the girl's mind, maybe I had pushed her too far.

"That's your mutation?" She asked after staring at me for what felt like hours but had only stretched to a couple minutes.

"Yes."

"That is way different than turning into a bird. They should call you Nightmare instead of Raven." She said light heartedly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I couldn't help myself, for the first time in what felt like forever, I laughed.

"I guess that would fit better. Though I'm sure my parents didn't know I would have this mutation or any mutation for that matter. "

Rogue laughed with me though with less enthusiasm, probably still a little shaken up. After a couple more well placed jokes we had calmed down, the feral mutant between us was keeping quiet the whole time his body still posed for any possible attack. After her concern over the blood on my face, I hastily tried to wipe it away and play it off like it was nothing.

"Logan?" Rogue asked looking up and at the feral man. So this is who she had been talking about.

"Wolverine?" She asked again, this time his head turned to face her, body slightly less tense. "I invited Raven to stay the night with us, she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Good." The feral ground out, pushing us towards an old green truck. Handing the keys to Rogue, he literally guided me around the truck before opening the door and lifting me inside. I knew enough about feral mutants to know when the human was in control or if it was their more instinctual side that was running the show and right now this man was completely feral.

"Drive, Marie." He growled climbing into the trucks cab with us and putting my seat belt around me. I didn't try to argue, partly because I didn't know how to respond to the situation and partly because I was freezing and his body was giving off the most delicious amount of heat.

I was thankful when he put his arm over the back of the seat almost forcing me closer to his side. I tried and failed to keep my teeth from chattering, the Canadian cold seeping into my bones.

Wolverine reached is arm over and turned on the heat his large, warm hands grabbing mine and putting them against the vents before taking off his own jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"No. You need to keep warm too. " I protested, trying to give him his very warm jacket back until he growled at me.

"Stays on." he simply grumbled.

"I'm not sure when I dropped your stuff Raven, I'm sorry." Rogue yawned. We drove for another ten minutes in silence and the truck had warmed up, but I selfishly kept the man's jacket. Despite the dried blood in my nose I noticed the smell of pine and fall; completely woody. It was close to midnight before we pulled into a cheap motel.

"Home sweet home." Rogue whispered, leaving us in the truck she ran through the snow and into the room.

"She's a sweet girl." I voiced, tilting my head to the door she used to leave the truck.

I didn't really expect a reply from the man and soon we were out of the truck and into the motel room. Wolverine was careful as he lifted me out of the truck, like I was fragile. Normally, I would be pissed for being treated like I was weaker than everyone else, but that didn't seem to be the reason why. So instead of arguing, I swallowed my pride and let him take me into the room.

Once inside, the first thing I noticed were the two separate beds. I didn't know I was worried they had been...intimate, until now. A new sense of relief washed over me as he led me to the bed closer to the wall. Despite the scattered clothes and pizza boxes it was better in here than out in the cold.

"Sit." Wolverine growled, walking into the bathroom and turning on the water. Rogue, the poor thing, was already passed out, her jacket and boots still on.

Crossing the small distance between the beds, I quickly took the girl's shoes off and placed them against the wall. Before I could reach for for the collar of her jacket I was stopped by Wolverines hand wrapping around my wrist and pushing me back to the bed.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." I whispered as he kneeled between my legs.

"Wasn't her I was worried about." It felt strange having someone grip my chin and not feel like they meant any harm. As gentle as I guess he knew how, he started wiping my nose and chin with some kind of warm cloth.

"I can do that." I protested, trying to pull my chin away only to get growled at. "Fine, if you want to clean up my cuts and bruises, I got one on my ass for you." I sassed him, not expecting to be flipped onto my stomach and feel hands probing my ass.

"Hey! I was just kidding." I laughed when his large hands gripped my thigh, the one ticklish area I had. "I'm fine really. You shouldn't care so much." Letting out a huff, he went back into the bathroom only to return a moment later to stand by the door.

"Sleep." He nodded towards the bed. "Ill watch out."

"I don't sleep very often." I replied, kicking off my boots and scooting back against the wall and bringing my knees against my chest. I watched him for a while, just standing there, looking at the small window beside the door as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Wanna sit down with me? Doesn't seem very comfortable to stand there all night." I patted the bed beside me and tried my best to look as unthreatening as I could. Without hesitation, he walked over to the bed, moving me so he sat between myself and the door.

"I only ever met one other feral in my life. Big mean looking fella. Loved the snow though. "I tried to start up a conversation. "I learned that most feral mutants had great senses and healed pretty quickly. Are the claws like an extra mutation or.." I trailed off.

"They're mine. You're right about the other stuff. Your mutation though I don't understand." The way he looked at me made the air catch in my throat. Still no images, nothing.

"I project people's fears around them. Kind of like an hallucination and when I look into their eyes, I can see their fears, well everyone's but yours." I smiled "You have no idea how good that feels."

We sat there in silence after a while, just enjoying each other's company. I tried not to think about tomorrow. About how I was supposed to deal with my broken car, my lack of money or the dead body that was stinking up the shop. I only wanted to sit here and enjoy the feeling that I was safe for the first time since leaving The Brotherhood.

**Well there is chapter two! Let me know what you thought about it either in the comments or in a private message. I'm really excited to get this out there cause its been in my head for a while. I want to give credit to ****MorganOfTheFey**** the author: The Bad Habit and The Big Bad Wolf for the inspiration her stories gave me to write this again and for the idea of Wolverine and Logan being almost like two minds in the same body. Last but not least I want to thank my beta for being kick ass. **


End file.
